


the big bang

by biitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biitch/pseuds/biitch
Summary: in which miscommunication occurs between two friends, and six strangers end up going on a twenty-seven hour roadtrip together. lance is an emotionally unstable twenty two year old in need of a serious vacation and keith is a hot-headed loner, who’s in need of some human interaction with someone other than hunk.





	the big bang

lance mcclain was sprawled lazily on his bed, eyes fixed on his ceiling in thought while his teeth bit on bottom lip. it had been a week since the trip—a week since he had seen pidge, allura, hunk, and...keith. his phone had gotten a number of messages but none had been from the black haired boy, which left lance with nothing to do but overthink. 

he missed him, missed keith’s soft hair, and pale skin, his dark eyes, and his laugh. he missed everything about him. he missed being happy. but he couldn’t text first, he didn’t wanna come off as desperate. besides, if keith wanted to talk to him, he probably would’ve by now. this was a clear sign that keith didn’t want anything to do with lance. and it hurt.

hearing the familiarly annoying tune of his ring tone, lance grabbed at his phone, glancing at the screen before answering. “hey, pidge.”

” _hey_ , _lance_ , _we’re_ _here_!”

lance quickly sat up, “what?”

” _we’re_ _outside_ , _dumbass.”_

”w-what, why?” lance stood up, eyebrows furrowed as a grin broke out on his face.

” _if_ _you_ _had_ _read_ _our_ _messages_ , _you_ _would’ve_ _known_ _that_ _we_ _planned_ _to lunch_   _together_ _today_ ,” pidge sighed, while someone in the background claimed that they called it.

lance put her on speaker, entering his messages, and indeed seeing an abundance of texts from pidge, hunk, allura, and _keith_. ”oh—shit, give me fifteen minutes, alright? i’ll be out as soon as possible”

hanging up, lance stumbled over to his bathroom while pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it aside. turning on the water, he undid his pants and slid them off his annoyingly lanky legs, tossing them aside before getting in the shower.

in the end, lance did take less than fifteen minutes, comming out of his apartment building with wet hair and a goofy grin at the sight of his friends. 

“at last!” hunk exclaimed, the first to pull lance into an overwhelmingly tight hug. “good to see you again, lance”

”yeah, it’s great to see you too,” lance laughed, hunk pulling away only to be replaced by allura.

”i know it’s childish, but i couldn’t wait to see you guys again.” allura admitted, “this is like, being reunited with old friends”

”you’re welcome,” pidge hummed as she joined their hug. “if it wasn’t for me, we’d all be sitting at home, suffering all by our lonesome.”

”thank god pidge doesn’t have pride,”

”woah, hey, relax, i have pride.” pidge quickly cleared up, slapping lance’s arm.

the two girls pulled away, and lance’s voice got caught in his throat at the sight of keith. he looked as beautiful as he usually did. but the last thing lance expected was for keith to hug him as well. and lance felt pathetic for melting a little. snapping back to reality, lance hugged keith back, trying hard to hold back the urge to hug him so urgently. keith pulled away, a small smile on his lips before he turned to the rest of the group.

”are we ready to go?”

”yeah, let’s grt going, i’m starving.” hunk nodded, already making his way towards the car.

“shotgun!” pidge shouted, speed walking towards the car.

”pidge, it’s _your_ car.” allura teased, rolling her eyes.

”right...” pidge laughed, “then i cast my shotgun down to hunk.”

”that’s not how shotgun works!”

”yeah? well it’s my car,”

lance and keith let the others go ahead, walking side by side a few feet back. lance was confused as to what to do. should he ask how keith has been? or why he hadn’t texted him? should he be mad or happy? should he mention what occurred during the trip? or how it made him unfathomably happy? or how his heart beats a little bit faster every time he thinks of keith? or how he misses sleeping in the same bed as him? lance’s brain was a scrambled mess, so he didn’t  hear keith when he said something.

”lance?”

lance’s head snapped to look at keith, _my god, i love how you say my name,_ and and hummed to let keith know he was listening.

”i’m sorry, for not calling...or texting.” keith pursed his lips. “i wanted to but...”

”yeah, i wanted to too.” lance admitted, offering keith a reassuring smile. “i’m not gonna lie, that trip was the most fun i’ve had in a _long_ time.”

”yeah, same here”

squeezing into the back seat of pidge’s car had proved to be a challenge, and they were glad that hunk had gotten shotgun, because they had trouble getting comfortable with just keith, allura  and him in the back. but they got through it, the five of them now seated at an outdoor table at some nice restaurant uptown. romelle worked there, and she lived up to what lance had heard of her. she was stunning—it would’ve almost flustered lance if keith hadn’t been seated right across from him, hand holding a mimosa and head tilting back as he laughed, the sunlight casting on him making the scene look ethereal. 

“lance! wanna join?” pidge asked, referring to the card game they were about to begin.

lance nodded, before furrowing his eyebrows. “wait, why are we playing cards?” 

“you okay, lance? you seem out of it lately” hunk asked with a smile, noticing how lance always seemed to be in another world. _not_ one of exhaustion but one of wonder.

”this place is popular,” pidge shrugged, “ it’ll take at least half an hour for us to get our food, so why not have a little fun.”

lance broke out into a grin, “count me in”

 

________

 

”one four,” pidge slapped down her final card. “i win!”

bad! very bad idea!—well, no, it was an excellent idea. the five of them had began their game of bullshit, yelling snarky remarks and being overall loud. not that the atmosphere of the restaurant had been necessarily quiet, but you could definitely pick their voices apart from everybody else’s.

”lance, do you have a four by any chance?” keith asked, a small smirk on his lips.

”hey! hey! you can’t ask him that!” pidge frowned.

lance’s eyes skimmed through his deck, lips tilting to reflect keith’s smirk, eyes glancing the rather large stack of cards. “why, yes, keith. i _do_ have a four.”

”really? well then, pidge, i might just have to call bullshit.” keith said confidently.

”do it,” pidge glared, crossing her arms. “ _you’ll_ be the one getting all those cards.”

”bet?”

”bet.”

”bullshit,” keith called. the others looked between keith and pidge in anticipation, hunk flipping over the card to find a...a ten!”

” _hah!”_

” _fuck_!” pidge spat, slapping her hand down as the others laughed. “i hate the both of you.”

hunk slid all the cards over to pidge just as their food arrived. collecting all the cards, lance hadn’t realized how hungry he was until his plate of food was right in front of him. despite all the eating, silence hadn’t washed over the table, instead adopting the conversation topic of what to do afterwards. 

“we coulddd, go to the movies?” hunk suggested.

”let’s do that tonight instead, when we’re hungry again.” allura said, “because after eating all this, i don’t think i could manage to eat anything over there.”

”we could always just part way,” pidge shrugged. “we could nap, shower, and have time get ready to meet up again.”

”that sounds brilliant,” allura agrees. “i can already feel myself about to pass out.”

”alright then, so at what time are we meeting up?” lance asked, finally paying attention to the conversation.

”right now, it’s three fourty-seven. sooo, seven?” pidge asks. “that gives us a little more than three hours to get ready.”

”sounds good,” 

they settle back on the topic of nonsense; tv shows, super mario cart, annoying people at their work places. lance laughed at something allura had said, raising his glass of lemonade to his lips. he loved this—he loved _them_. they made him feel like he was a teenager again, like he hadn’t wasted four years of his life in misery. he missed feeling like this, and with them, it was like the feeling could never go away. he missed the old lance, the lance who was a goodball, the lance who was never serious, the lance who was called the life of the party, the lance who had big dreams. and these people...they brought all of those things back. they made lance want to become a better person. 

“is it good?” keith asked, pointing to lance’s food with his fork.

”huh—oh, yeah, you want some?” lance cleared his throat. 

when keith nodded, lance smiled, cutting a piece of his steak while keith pulled out his phone to answer a text message. holding out his fork, lance’s eyes widened when keith leaned forward to eat from lance’s fork. a stupid grin broke out on lance’s face, which keith was oblivious to as he texted a quick reply and chewed throughly on the food in his mouth. keith turned off his phone, setting it down and looking up at lance with a smile.

”thats really good,” keith nodded in approval as he grabbed his fork. “do you want to try some of mine?” 

“sure,” 

keith twirled some of the pasta around his fork, and held the fork out. lance could either take the fork from keith’s hand or eat from it, and the conflicting choices stirred up lance’s mind. keith smiled softly, finding amusement in lance’s flustered expression. lance inhaled sharply and ate from keith’s fork, the two of them unaware that the rest of the group had noticed their little interaction.

 

”wow, that’s incredible.” lance moaned, turning to hunk. “you’re 


End file.
